


Одуванчики и ты

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [17]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Portraits, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Иллюстрация по мотивам командного фика «Одуванчики».
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Одуванчики и ты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Одуванчики](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273660) by [Chmonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020). 



[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36rMb.jpg)


End file.
